Various patents have issued relating to structures which serve as a combination coaster to support a drink can, as well as serving as a closure for engaging with the drink can for closing off the top of the can to preserve the contents thereof. In addition, some of the prior art devices provide a coaster to receive condensation formed on the outside of the can and prevent such condensation from dripping or flowing onto the table or other support on which the coaster with the can therein may be placed.
However, even though the condensation formed on the outside of the can is accumulated in the coaster, the condensation will flow out of the coaster when it is tilted while drinking from the can thereby causing the user's hands, clothes, and surroundings to become wet.
The present invention is directed to a combination can cap and coaster in which the coaster includes grooves which are sized, shaped, and limited in number to allow condensation from the outside of the can to flow into a reservoir in the coaster, but limits and restricts the flow of liquid therefrom.